


So What?

by slightfullslytherin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Basically peter gets hurt, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and busses him somewhere else, and tony is not ok with that, so he shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightfullslytherin/pseuds/slightfullslytherin
Summary: Peter Parker is very stubborn, especially about his own health.Or, Peter gets hurt, and Tony Is Not Ok With This tm.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	So What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so pls be nice. No beta, so if you see any mistakes let me know. The rating is for some mild cursing sprinkled here and there.
> 
> Warnings: Offhand mention of injuries, not described very particularly.

Peter Parker is a stubborn person, and many will attest to this. His Aunt knows that when he is really invested in something, he will make it happen. Ned knows that no matter what, Peter won't defend himself against Flash of fear of hurting him. Tony Stark knows that of all things, Peter Parker is stubborn about taking care of himself. Today is a great example. 

"Heya Karen!" Peter greeted his A.I. as he pulled on his mask, hidden behind a dumpster near Delmars, "Anything I need to look into?"

"Hello Peter. There is an alarm going off on 42nd and East, it appears to be a bank robbery." Karen updates Peter, and he swings himself that way.

"I don't think that is yours, sir." Peter says as he lands at the back door of the bank. The man, dressed in the typical black and ski mask, because bad guys are incapable of not being stereotypical, glances at his friends before pulling a gun.

"I don't wanna shoot you Spidey, but I will if I gotta." The man aims at Peter's heart, his friends mimicking him. 

"Oh well, good thing you don't," Peter chuckles at his own joke as he webs the guns to the wall. "Now, please hand over the cliche bags of money."

The men all break into a run at the same time, the leader veering left while the other two go to the right. Peter webs the leader in the back, and starts chasing the others down the alleyway and into the street. After a short while, he webs them too, and grabs the bags. He swings back to the bank, and drops the bags just inside. 

After calling the local precinct, he swings away. "That was great Karen!" He hollers between giggles.

"If you are interested Peter, there is a building on fire on 26th. I am mapping out the fastest route, but I caution you. The whole building looks to be structurally unstable." Karen, for an A.I., sounds remarkably worried for Peter's health. 

"Don't worry Karen, we'll check for anyone inside and be right back out. Five minutes, max." Peter follows Karen's path to an old brick building, one corner already crumpled in on itself, with flames in the windows. Peter can hear sirens in the distance, but not close enough yet.

"Karen, I'm seeing a window that looks safe, am I good to swing in?" Peter lines up for the swing as his A.I. answers.

"It appears to be safe Peter, but I must warn you, the building appears to be very unstable, and-"

"I'll be fine Karen! Scan for life forms, please." Peter swings in the window with a crash, rolling to his feet and starting his own sweep of the room.

"There is only one life form, one level below you," Karen answers, then, in unison with his spidey sense losing its damn mind, shouts, "Peter, look out!"

With a crash, one of the beams above Peter comes crashing down, Peter barely flinging most of his body out of the way. As he realizes his new position on the ground, Peter looks to his left and sees his arm under the beam. Shit, he thinks to himself, what now? May is gonna kill me, and then she is going to call Mr. Stark, oh hell, Mr. Stark is gonna kill me as soon as May is done. Oh I'm so dead, soooooo dead-

His mind rambling - is that a thing? Yea, it's gonna be a thing now - is cut off by Karen yelling at him.

"Peter! Peter, you need to respond! Peter"

"Karen, I'm fine." Peter tries to shift, ignoring the sting in his arm. He rolls onto his left shoulder, and using his right hand, shoves the beam off his shoulder.

"Peter, your forearm is fractured, along with multiple cracks, and lacerations. You cannot stay in the building." Karen flashes at the window on his HUD to accompany her demand.

"So what if I broke my arm Karen? That person is still in here, still needs saving, and I'm still doing it." Peter pushes himself to his feet and makes his way to the floor below.

"Peter, if you do not vacate the building, I will be forced to call Mr. Stark." His contact pops up, the call button flashing.

"No, don't call Mr. Stark! I have this handled, and my arm will heal in a few days anyway. Please don't call him." Peter hopes she won't, he really does not have time to deal with that. 

Luckily, he has found the heat signature, which turns out to be a dog under a table. Using his right arm, he scoops up the dog, what appears to be a Lab puppy, and runs back to the window.

"Hey little guy, don't worry, I'll get us out of here," He goes over the fallen beam and over to the window, "Now, how to do this. Oh, maybe… hey little guy, think you can hold still for me?" He pulls the puppy up against his chest, carefully webbing him there so he won't fall. The puppy wiggles a bit, but eventually settles down. Keeping his left arm tucked close to his side, Peter shoots a web with his right, and swings down to the street.

"Grayson!" A little girl runs to Peter, "You found Grayson! Thank you Spider Man!" Behind her, her father is smiling, nodding his thanks. Using a solution to dissolve the webbing, Peter gives the girl back her dog. He webs up to a nearby rooftop, and begins poking at his arm, webbing up the large gash running down the length. 

"Peter, given the extent of your injuries, I have to call Mr. Stark." Karen speaks up again.

"No, wait Karen-"

"Kid, what's up? Did the nice lady give you another churro?" Mr. Stark picks up his phone, because of course.

"Oh, no, nothing's up, why would something be up? That's such a weird phrase, what's up, like, lots of things are up-" Peter tries to change the subject. Peter fails.

"Yea, sure Kid, what happened? Don't make me ask Karen."

"No-nothing happened, perfectly normal day." Peter tries to lie. Peter fails again.

"Alright, guess I'm asking Karen," There's a pause, as Mr. Stark presumably checks his vitals via Karen, "Nothing, Kid? Really? You call a broken, cracked, and torn to hell arm nothing? I'm coming to get you. Stay. Put." 

"No, wait, Mr. Stark, it's not that big of a deal, it will heal in like three days anyway, you don't have to come here, I'll just patch myself up and be fine. I have a long weekend anyway, Presidents Day is Monday, so I have school off, I'll be fine-" Peter cuts himself off at the sound of repulsors, and looked to his left to see Iron Man a block away, "Or, or you are already here, okay, cool, okay."

The suit lands on the roof, the faceplate sliding up to reveal Mr. Stark inside. One look at his arm, and his face goes pale. "We are going to the medbay right now, come here," He stomps over, sweeps Peter into his arms, careful of Peter's arm, and flies away.

"Mr, Stark! I don't need the medbay!" Peter wines, squirming a bit. Yea, his arm does hurt, but not enough to bother with the medbay!

"Yes you do, and we are here anyway." Damn the speed those repulsors give him. Mr. Stark lands on the roof, marching his way to the elevator, which descends immediately. When the doors open again, it is to the white blankness of the medbay, all of the equipment and beds the same boring color. 

Setting Peter down on the closest bed, he steps out of the suit and Dr. Cho bustles over, tutting at Peter. 

"And what sort of mess did you get into this time?" She begins peeking at his arm, before turning to Mr. Stark.

"It wasn't a mess!"

Ignoring Peter, Mr. Stark answers Dr. Cho, "From what Karen told me, a beam fell on his arm, causing one large fracture and a few cracks. As you can see, whoever built the building was confused in how nails work, since his arm is ripped to shreds too." Mr. Stark is gesturing in Peter's direction as he talks, clearly frustrated. 

"Let's see here," Dr. Cho helps Peter peel his arm out of the suit, and starts putting antiseptic cream on the smaller cuts, "Tony, in the cabinet on that back wall, bring me a needle and the dissolving thread. The cut is way too big for me to let it heal on its own. Grab an IV stand, along with some of the modified triazolam. I am putting him to sleep for this." Tony went and retrieved as ordered, helping set up the IV.

"I don't need to be knocked out! I'll be fine!" Peter protested even as he held out his right arm for the IV, and let himself be pushed down to the bed. 

"Go to sleep Spider Baby, you will be fine when you wake up." Mr. Stark smoothed some of Peter's hair off his face.

"'M not a Spider Baby. 'M Spider Man." Peter mumbles, already drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
